


【银魂乙女】【冲田总悟X你】俘获❤

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: ▶▶情人节短贺





	【银魂乙女】【冲田总悟X你】俘获❤

今天是2月14日。

当你红着脸将包装精美的礼物盒递给总悟的时候，心里是有点惴惴不安的。

你特意为总悟挑选了你平时很爱吃的Royce牌生巧，不知道他喜不喜欢。

总悟起初看到巧克力的时候怔愣了几秒，随后朝你露出一个纯良的微笑：“你还真是有心啊，汪酱。”

那双无辜的大眼睛眨巴眨巴的，很是真诚地望着你，仿佛邻家少年般的清新气质瞬间把你迷得神魂颠倒，自动无视掉总悟给你起的奇怪绰号。

“那么，”总悟突然凑近了你，抚摸着你绯红的脸颊，压低声音在你耳畔吐出蛊惑的话语——

“现在，喂我吃。”

“不可以用手哦。”包含着满满恶意的附加条件，

色小鬼！

你在心里如此吐槽道。

在总悟灼热目光的注视下， 你拆开了巧克力的包装纸，用手捏起一块巧克力放入口中，然后踮起脚尖闭上眼，捧过总悟的脸吻了下去。

生巧入口即化，甜而不腻，你与总悟唇舌交缠，吻得啧啧有声。

起初总悟并没有太过主动，你的心中滋生出一股莫名的躁动感，你胡乱地舔吻总悟口腔中的每个角落，追逐着他的舌尖，辗转吮吸，急切地索取甜美的津液。但由于你的吻法太过青涩，有好几次牙齿磕到了总悟的嘴唇，总悟微微蹙眉，似乎是被你拙劣的吻技折服了。

“看来是我调教得还不够啊，你的吻技烂到家了。”总悟在接吻的间隙还不忘损你几句。

“那有什么办法啊，我又没跟阿总以外的人吻过。”你气哼哼地松开扒在总悟脸上的两只爪子。

你话音刚落，总悟却像被噎住了一样，好一会儿都没说话。

“阿总你怎么了……哇啊！”你疑惑的话语刚说了一半，只感觉下身一轻，你还没反应过来，一阵天旋地转的眩晕感在脑内升腾而起，你已经被总悟扛到了肩上。 

你的头朝下，气血上涌，又完全搞不明白总悟在抽什么疯，只能捶打着他的后背，崩溃地喊道：“你到底要干什么啊！”

哪有人会把女朋友当做麻袋啊！！！！！说好的公主抱呢？？？？？？

“别闹。”总悟拍了拍你乱扭的屁股。

你果然安静了下来，只不过脸更红了。

“留着叫喊的力气到床上去，今天我一定要让你见识一下随意撩拨我的代价。”

扑通，扑通。

感觉心要跳出来了。

到底是谁在撩拨谁啊，笨蛋。

你有些无奈地笑了，没有看见总悟栗发下染上粉红色的耳朵尖。

——《然后总悟在你身上吃完了一整盒巧克力》


End file.
